The Surprise!
by iExterminate
Summary: Seras can't sleep and comes up with an idea that will even surprise Alucard when he wakes up. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own Hellsing (Shucks!) I do not make money off of this. Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano!

The Surprise

She couldn't fall asleep. It had been a long night filled with bloody missions back to back of each other. Her body felt so tired but she could not rest no matter how much she tossed and turned in her coffin. When she was human she would normally cook, but vampires didn't need solid foods to live. Blood was the only nourishment that she needed to live and she had her share earlier that night thanks to her Master's persistence.

Letting out a sigh, Seras lifted the coffin's lid and got up. Perhaps another shower would help relax her body and allow her to sleep. With this in mind, she grabbed a fluffy white towel and her toilettes that she placed in her wardrobe after her shower earlier. Checking that she had everything, Seras walked towards the showers. Lucky for her, nobody used the showers in the basement of the Hellsing mansion other than herself. Her master could use his powers to do everything that needed to be done, leaving Seras to use the showers for as long as she liked with no interruptions.

Fresh out of the shower and smelling of vanilla, Seras put her toilettes up and tried once more to fall asleep. Her attempts were in vain however. Becoming agitated, Seras threw her lid open not caring if it made a loud bang. She stood up once more and quickly began to pace the room. Why couldn't she fall asleep!? It was becoming really annoying and fast. Her pacing was stopped when she noticed the Hellsing's retainer Walter standing in the open doorway.

"Is something wrong Miss Seras?"

His concern on his face was so sweet. Walter was the first human to accept her when her Master Alucard converted her and brought her home to the Hellsing manor with his Master's reluctant permission. As time passed, Walter became like a grandfather and his advice and concern was always welcome in her dark world.

"I'm sorry Walter; did I startle you with that loud bang? I didn't mean to. I couldn't sleep and after two showers and still unable to fall asleep I became irritated and forgot about what my actions would do." She gave him a sincere smile.

"I see. You can't sleep even though the sun has been up for an hour?"

"It would appear so."

"I have an idea that may help tire you out. How about you help me in the kitchens? Sir Integra has an important meeting today with the Knights so I wanted to help relieve some of her stress by making some of her favorite dishes." Happy that he was offering to let her help him, she agreed.

She loved cooking and being a vampire had not changed that. As she eagerly listened to Walter's instructions, she made some of Sir Integra's favorite dishes: Creamy Lobster Risotto with Clam and Vermouth Jus, Penne Pasta with Fresh Artichokes, Shrimp with Nectarine and Chili Sauce, and for desert Chocolate-dipped Vanilla Biscotti. If this didn't help relieve Sir Integra Seras wasn't sure what would. Finally feeling tired she bid Walter a good morning. Before she made it to her room though, an idea suddenly struck her. Curious if it would work Seras walked back to the kitchen to find Walter still cleaning up. Consulting him about her idea, Walter smiled mischievously.

"I can guarantee you that he will enjoy that Miss Seras. I'll get you all the items you will require and I'll let you have the kitchen to yourself for the rest of the day."

"Thank you Walter!"

As the sun set and the moon rose, Alucard woke. Wanting to bug his fledgling he opened a portal and appeared in her room only to find her coffin open and empty of the late riser. Confused, he teleported back to his room and sat in his throne like chair. As he reached for his wine glass he found a note attached.

_I have a surprise for you. Come to the roof of the Hellsing mansion._

It was unsigned. How interesting. Letting out a chuckle, he decided to leave his glasses and hat on the table next to his chair and opened a portal to the roof. As he appeared, he discovered a small table covered with dishes that gave off the most delicious scent ever. He couldn't find any traces of the person that left the note in his room, so he sat down in the chair in front of the foods. Each one had a tinge of red to them. What an interesting idea. '_I would have never thought of someone cooking food with blood. Whoever thought of this thought it out thoroughly; even the silverware was vampire friendly and stainless steel.'_ He cut off a piece of the first dish in front of him and placed it in his mouth, savoring the flavor of blood mixed with chicken. '_I haven't had chicken since…well who knew how long._' He continued with the rest of the dishes.

He let out a content sigh when all the food was gone. _'That was definitely better than those blood packs.'_ He heard light foot steps behind him. Without even glancing in her direction, he knew it was his fledgling.

"Good evening Police girl."

"Ugh…how was it my Master?"

_'What a surprise! I knew the blood tasted familiar, I just couldn't place who it belonged to. I would never have imagined my timid police girl doing something as imaginative as this. It made something inside of me...flutter.'_

"It was different but very exquisite."

I could see her eyes light up at this. She must have been up all day doing something like this just for me. _'I wonder why? More importantly, did she do this all on her own?'_

"Was this all your idea?"

"Well, almost everything was. You see, I couldn't sleep at all and I made a loud racket that grabbed Walter's attention in which he then offered if I would help him cook for Sir Integra. I was going to go back to sleep when we were finished, but then something occurred to me, so I asked Walter if this would be possible. When he said it should be, he arranged for me to have the kitchen to myself so I could prepare everything."

"I see."

I could feel my Master tugging at our mental bonds urgently. I guess we have another busy night ahead of us.

"Thanks for the food. You'll want to make sure you drink a lot of blood after something like this."

"Yes Master."

I opened a portal to my Master's office. I ignored half of the ranting she gave me about being late, and sent a mental message to my fledgling that was still on the roof doing a victory dance.

_"I hope you do that again another day."_

_"Yes sir, my Master."_

**Authors Note:** So this is an idea that I've had on me for a while now, I just had never really attempted to write it out. But today the plot bunnies would not leave me alone and I had to stop everything I was doing, including WoW to write this. While I was typing this out, I was also helping one of my friends with her fanfiction. So in-between writing this and exchanging info with each other, I finally finished it. I'm sorry if there are any OOC's! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :D


End file.
